My Little Hero Justice is Magic
by tarabulous
Summary: Who could have ever guessed Robin and Wally were fans of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic?


**WHERE THE HECK DID THIS IDEA COME FROM I DON'T EVEN KNOW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else I'll ever mention in any of my stories posted on this website, FANfiction, because obviously someone will think I do. ...right?**

* * *

><p>It had been going on for quite some time now. Artemis had been in her room at the cave, working on homework, but kept getting distracted by far-off giggling. She sighed as she heard it once again, and finally got up from her desk to go put a stop to whatever was going on in the living room.<p>

As she stepped into the room, the first thing she saw was Robin and Wally watching something on Robin's wrist-computer. As they laughed over it, she paused right behind them with her hands on her hips. Neither boy noticed her presence, at least until she cleared her throat. Both boys jumped guiltily, like they had been caught maliciously kicking puppies.

"Care to explain what you two are doing?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uuuuh...watching stuff?" Wally said, grinning, but still with a hint of panic-or was it embarrassment?-in his eyes. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but watching what, exactly?"

"Er, nothing!" Robin quickly said. Artemis blinked.

"Well, okay then, but keep it down. I'm trying to work." She huffed, and turned to go. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw both boys' shoulders slump in relief, and turn back to the computer. That's when she caught a glimpse of-

"Are those _ponies_?" She asked incredulously. She could clearly see six, multi-colored ponies on the screen! What the hell were two teenage boys doing watching shows about colorful ponies? Robin sighed, and glanced at Wally.

"Well, I guess our secret is out." Artemis gaped at him. Was he for real?

"What _is_ that show, anyway?" Wally gasped as the words left her lips.

"You seriously don't know?"

Artemis rolled her eyes again. "No, Wally, I don't. I'm not the one who watches shows made for little girls." Wally narrowed his eyes at her.

"How dare you insult the awesomeness that is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!"

"...What?" Artemis couldn't believe that was actually the show's name. Plus, they were watching a My Little Pony show? Artemis remembered being a little freaked out by the pony dolls as a kid. This time, Robin explained to her.

"We're watching a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; yes, that is the name, don't laugh," he paused to glare at her. It seems Wally wasn't the only one weirdly protective over this show. "It's a show about six ponies. There's Rarity, the over-dramatic fashionista, Twilight Sparkle, the ever-studying student of Princess Celestia and also the 'leader' of the group, if you will-" Wally cut in.

"Ohohoh, then there's Fluttershy, the quiet animal-lover, Pinkie Pie, the happy, energetic one, and Rainbow Dash, the super-awesome speedy one, like me!" Robin turned to him disbelievingly.

"How on earth could you forget Applejack? She's the best pony!" Wally froze.

"Dude," he finally said, "seriously? Applejack? No way she's the best pony. Rainbow Dash is!"

"Nu-uh. No way. Rainbow Dash is an impulsive, conceited brat with wings. Applejack, on the other hand, is a skilled, down-to-earth pony. Plus she has a southern accent." Robin said smugly. Wally glared at him.

"How dare you insult Dashie!" Artemis snorted at this (Dashie? Oh, come _on_, Wally) but he ignored her. "Anyway, Applejack is a stubborn overachiever!"

"Dude. No way. Rainbow Dash is a stupid risk-taker! Plus, there's no possible way to perform a Sonic Rainboom."

"The Sonic Rainboom is awesome, thank-you-very-much! And Applejack thinks she's all that, which she's not!"

"What! That's what Rainbow Dash thinks, not Applejack!" Robin cried, exasperated. He turned to Artemis, who had been watching the argument with an amused expression on her face. "What do you think? Which pony is better, Applejack or Rainbow Dash?"

"Well, I've never seen the show before, so..." Immediately, the previous argument was forgotten as Robin and Wally gasped simultaneously and looked at each other grimly.

"Well, then, we just need to change that." They dragged Artemis over to the couch, and started watching the first My Little Pony episode.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner made their way into the cave, back from a movie the other three had opted out of. They were still chatting about their favorite parts when they saw Robin, Wally, and Artemis crouched on the couch.<p>

"May I ask what you three are doing..?" Kaldur ventured. Robin paused the show just long enough for Wally to herd them all over to the couch. Robin hooked his computer up to the TV, so My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic was projected where everyone could see.

Artemis looked at her teammates' confused expressions and almost laughed out loud. Taking pity on them, she quickly explained while Wally rushed to get some popcorn.

"It's a show called My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic. It's about six ponies, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. It seems very childish at first, but these two," she glanced at Wally and Robin, "dragged me into it, and it's _so addicting_. Now just watch, you'll love it!"

* * *

><p>She was certainly right about that, because the whole team remained crowded into the living room late at night watching. Finally, they reached the end of all the episodes out so far, but Robin turned them to a more pressing issue.<p>

"Okay guys, so Kid Idiot here thinks Rainbow Dash is the best pony, which is insane. I mean, obviously Applejack is the best. Right?" he added, looking at their dubious expressions.

Kaldur spoke first. "Actually, I admired how hard Twilight Sparkle worked. I would have to say she is my "favorite", as you put it."

M'gann spoke next. "I personally like Pinkie Pie the best! She's so bright and happy and optimistic all the time!"

Artemis shrugged. "I thought Rarity was funny, I guess. She's so over-dramatic all the time." She vaguely heard Wally mutter something like, "Yeah, _you'd _find that funny" but she elbowed him in the ribs.

Last of all, Conner spoke. "I like Fluttershy the most." Blushing at all the skeptical looks, he added, "What? I like animals a lot too." No one could argue with that.

For a while, everyone looked at each other, no one giving in and saying the other was right about the best pony. Finally Robin yawned.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm tired. We can argue more tomorrow. G'night!" he called over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. The rest of the team dispersed quickly after.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone met for training with a jacket zipped all the way up. As they all arrived, everyone unzipped their jacket, revealing a shirt with their favorite pony's face on it. Once they saw everyone had had the same idea, they broke out into laughter. Black Canary raised an eyebrow and looked towards Batman, who had just arrived.<p>

"Am I missing something?"

**LOL THAT WAS FUN. I was like, "Why not combine two shows I like?" Yes, I like My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic. It's a cute show. C: Personally, my favorite pony is either Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie...but I like Fluttershy too.**

**Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you could REVIEW!**


End file.
